


The Deadliest Secret

by violetblur



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominant, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Submissive, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, highschool, i tried to make up politics for this au i hope they're good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetblur/pseuds/violetblur
Summary: After moving to Bumfuck Nowhere, Indiana, Billy has to make an all new life for himself as the bad boy dom. He carries around an air of authority and don't-fuck-with-me. He has everyone at Hawkins High pinned under his thumb. He has the subs lusting for him and the doms either afraid of him or vying for his attention. He is the new king and damn if it doesn't feel good.All is going well until someone uncovers Billy's deadliest secret and the world does a total 180. What now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me, Violet. I have recently started re-watching Stranger Things and I came up with a great storyline that I'm excited to write! This work might take me a while to finish but I have the whole story mapped out so no worries. I hope you enjoy!

The red metal of the locker doors felt cool against Steve's back, a stark contrast to the warm and slightly clammy hands pinning him to them. The hands belonged to one Billy Hargrove, a 5D asshole a year below Steve, and they were unrelenting as they practically molded Steve and the metal together. Steve could count on being shoved into something by Billy almost daily, whether it was the gym lockers, the cafeteria tables, or the asphalt of the parking lot. Steve had learned from experience to just let Billy cool off from whatever was angering him that day, compliant and calm. Once Billy realized Steve wasn't going to retaliate, he usually let him go and went to smolder somewhere else.  _Usually._ But, today was Steve's lucky day. Billy had had him pressed up against the locker for almost ten minutes now and he  _still_ wasn't finished yelling at him. Or, more accurately,  _around_ him. Everything Billy said (or yelled) went through one of Steve's ears and out of the other like it normally did. But today, Billy noticed Steve wasn't tuning in and he became angrier.  _Like that was even possible._

"Are you even listening to me, Harrington? I  _asked_ whether or not you were gonna let them players from the other team push you around on Saturday. Clearly, you don't get enough of that from everyone  _else_ on this damn team. We need you on your a game this weekend. College scouts are gonna be there this weekend and I sure as hell don't want your lazy ass screwing up my game."

Was Billy really planning on going to  _college_? Steve was bewildered. He had honestly thought that as soon as Billy graduated, he was gonna drive his Camaro off into the sunset and never look back. The boy was full of surprises, it seemed.

"Yeah, man. That's the plan. You do realize you're not the only one the scouts are gonna be looking at, right? I mean, my ass looks pretty good in these shorts. It'd be hard to resist checking me out once or twice," said Steve. Billy's eyes were as wide as saucers. For a second, Steve thought Billy might laugh at what he had said, but, instead, Billy shoved him back into the lockers harder than he had before. 

"What kinda faggot shit did you just say to me, Harrington? Are you a sub now? Do you want other doms checking out your ass? You know they don't send any puny subs to do work like scouting. A good sub belongs in the kitchen, not doing a dom's work," Billy said. 

Steve scoffed. "Wow, Hargrove. I really didn't take you for the misogynistic type. Oh, wait a minute! I did. Nevermind. We all know you couldn't get a good sub. Just those 1S's you can barely put down. Are you really a 5D? You're honestly more like a 1D the way you act. All arrogant and shit. Everyone knows you douse yourself in dom cologne before you leave the house. No  _real_ dom would do that. No 6D like me," he said, taunting Billy.

Billy's grip tightened on his shoulders. "Oh, 6D are you, Harrington? How come some  _lowly_   _5D wannabe_ like me has  _you_ under my control right now, huh? That 6D is really getting you somewhere, Harrington. Really, I would like to see your DS test scores to see for myself. No way you're actually stronger than me. You could probably command me to back off'a you, but you haven't."

Steve stared defiantly into Billy's eyes. "The reason I don't go around commanding people all the time is because I'm not some fucking  _pervert,_ Hargrove. I don't enjoy taking advantage of other people who don't want like the way I know  _you_ do. Honestly, Hargrove? So desperate to bond that you drug subs at parties? I think  _you're_ the real sub, desperate to bond as you are."

Billy let go of his shoulders. "That's not true," he said quietly. "Who told you that?" Steve knew he crossed a line somewhere, but some part of him didn't care.

"Tommy told me last week. He said that one of Carol's friends said you  _raped_ her," Steve said, trying to explain himself. Damn, he sounded like an asshole. He knew that everything that came out of Tommy's mouth was a pile of shit, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see Billy's reaction.

Billy narrowed his eyes. "Serves those subs right," he said. "None of them shoulda dress like that. I had to do what a dom had to do. And  _no,_ I'm not lookin' to bond. Just need something to stick my cock into, if you know what I mean." Billy licked his lips. "I gotta get goin'. Duty calls, and all that." By duty, he meant picking up Max from A.V. club, but he'd never let Steve know that he cared for even an ounce of his sister-  _step_ sister's wellbeing. He had also promised Neil he would pick her up from every single place she went for the next month. He was already not allowed to go out, and now Neil had stacked this punishment on top, too? Billy already had no friends, but now his chances of even  _making_ any were slimmer than they ever had been before. He was pissed at Neil more than he usually was. During their last "argument", Neil had ripped Billy's earring straight out of his lobe, making him need 3 stitches. Billy had to go to the hospital to get them, of course. And, better yet, Neil wouldn't let him use the Camaro. He had to bum a ride from the old woman next door who, as soon as she saw Billy's once pierced ear, drove him to the emergency room without question. She had heard the screaming coming from the house on Old Cherry Lane and was preparing herself for the inevitable. The only way for the one-sided fights between Billy and Neil to end was if one of them died or Billy moved out. Whichever came first. Billy was sure he would probably die (or more likely be killed by his father) before the year was out, and he still had another year before he graduated. It seemed time moved slower here in Hawkins. 

As soon as Billy left the locker room, Steve peeled his back off of the locker door and pulled his t-shirt over his still damp hair. Billy tended to pursue him after they showered,  before Steve had the time to even put on more than a towel. It was pretty unusual for Billy to do this, seeing how he was so against dom/dom relationships, or any gay relationships for that matter, and he made sure everyone else knew as much. The way he looked at Steve when he thought Steve wasn't looking made a shiver run down Steve's spine. Steve wasn't sure what Billy was trying to accomplish, but Steve knew he didn't like it. 

* * *

 

Max seemed a bit ticked that Billy was a couple minutes late, but she didn't say anything about it as she climbed into the Camaro. She swung her backpack onto her lap and put her skateboard on the floor by her feet. She shut the door behind her and didn't make any attempts at conversation. Billy sighed to himself. He hated how he always had to make an attempt to talk to Max. It was probably because of how he had treated her and her friend, Lucas a few months back. He had fished out half assed apologies to everyone; the party, Max herself, Hopper, Ms. Byers, and Harrington. He felt especially bad about his actions toward Sinclair. Neil had conditioned him to think that way about black people, but he had learned his father's ways were wrong. It was up to Billy and Max to stick together, and, if Sinclair made her happy, then so be it. Billy just wanted the best for her, even if he was too proud to admit it. He had always wished for a younger sibling, and, now that he had a sister, he would protect her with every cell in his body. He just wanted to make sure she was safe, even if it meant her hating him afterwards. 

After a few minutes of deafening silence, Billy tried to break the ice. "How was school, Maxine?" He asked. He knew calling her by her full name made her a bit mad, but he just wanted to see if he could get a rise out of her. Brotherly-sisterly love and all that. 

"Fine," Max huffed. She crossed her arms over her bag, pulling it tight against her chest, almost like she was bracing herself for something.

"How was A.V. club?" Asked Billy. Max looked a little weirded out that her brother was making any attempts beyond polite ones to talk to her. Lately, Billy and Max hadn’t been on good terms but he was determined to change that. 

"Uh, good? Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Billy said. "Just wanted to hear how life as a middle schooler in Hawkins, Indiana was going. Or should I say  _almost freshman?_ " Max flushed a little at being called that. Billy had heard her complaining to Susan how she thought high school was going to be hard, how she thought she might lose contact with the party, that they would grow apart, and Susan tried her best to console her daughter. Susan had never met any of the party members, and frankly, Billy wasn't sure Max wanted her to. Susan had no idea Max was gay, and, if she were to find out, she'd probably spill the beans to Neil that 3D Max was dating 2D Sinclair. 

"It's fine," said Max. "El was there today. Mike seemed really excited to have her there." She paused, crinkling up her nose. "Well, everyone was excited to have her there. But Mike most of all," she explained. Billy really thought Wheeler was weird. Maybe not the kid himself, but his sister for sure. Wheeler Jr. was just your average white, middle class, straight, D&D playing, bonded teenager. Billy had envied him a little when Max had revealed that 2D Wheeler Jr. and little 4S Byers were bonded, especially when Max told him they knew they were bonded since they were 8 years old. Billy had wished he had a relationship like that. Honestly, everyone in this town wished they had as good of a bond as Wheeler and Byers had. They were the talk of the town for a good while. 

The fascination that Wheeler Jr. held with El-Jane had was rightfully founded, but it was borderline obsessive. Max had told Billy how Mike thought El-Jane was a character from Dungeons and Dragons brought to life. All of those "party members" were a little whacked-out in the head. Max included.

But, Billy had to hand it to El-Jane. How many 13-year-old girls that you knew were doms, especially 7D's? Billy had only ever met one other 7D in his life, and that was in California. Billy remembered the day like it was yesterday. He remembered when he was going around with a girl in his year, Julia, a 3S, they had gone to the Santa Monica Pier to play games and get ice cream. They were both 16 at the time, and the Pier was a hotspot to bring your sub so naturally, Billy had brought Julia there. It had been a nice day, and Billy had bought Julia a scoop of strawberry ice cream from a shop on the Pier. The day was sunny and bright, and the fresh and salty smell of sea was breezing through the air, making everyone relaxed and happy. When Billy and Julia ventured farther down the Pier, they noticed a crowd congregating in a circle around  _something_. Billy had to check it out, so he made his way through the entranced people to see what the center of attention was. And, in the middle of the crowd, stood the most beautiful man Billy had ever seen. Billy had gone weak in the knees and, before he knew it, he had fainted. The people broke out of their stupor of hearing the dom’s command (he playfully told the crowd to all scratch their left ears, nothing serious) and brought Billy to the medical center on the pier. When Billy's dad came to pick him and Julia up, Julia had told him that Billy was in the medical center, at which he was furious. He marched over to the medical center and demanded to know what was wrong. Billy remembered one of the medical personnel bringing Neil into the room with all soft voices and pitying eyes. He remembered the volunteer bending down next to him and whispering nice things into his ears as his father screamed and flipped over the tables in the waiting area, screaming about how he couldn't  _believe_ his son was a 7S and how they must've gotten the score wrong, how he had no reason to find out his son's DS score because he knew he was at least a 5D like his father, and how could this  _happen,_ wasn't it  _biologically impossible_ for a dom as strong as he to have a submissive for a child, especially one as low as  _7?_ The volunteers explained to Neil how it was possible, maybe a 1 in a million chance that something like this would happen, how it was ok, how seeing a 7D had made every submissive instinct in Billy's body act up at once, how there was nothing wrong with his son being a submissive, but Neil refused to listen. He took Julia home, and, as soon as he and Billy returned home, he gave Billy the worst beating he had ever received to date. Billy had 3 fractured ribs and his entire body was black and blue, but Neil refused to take him to the hospital. He had Susan fix him up with some bandages and hydrogen peroxide and made them all pack up their clothes and belongings. Neil explained to a whiny Max, whom he could not beat as he could his son, how he was taking up a job in Indiana. He made everyone pack up their bags that night and the next thing Billy knew, palm trees and sunny skies had transformed into overcast skies and snow.

Billy hadn't realized Max was still talking until he heard his name. "Billy? Are you even listening?" Max asked.

Billy grinned sheepishly at her. "Of course I was! Now, would you remind repeating everything you just said?" He and Max laughed. He liked that he could be this person around Max. The caring, funny, protective brother. It was a relief that Max had taken up talking to him again. This person was the person he wished he could be all the time instead of the ghost of Neil that he usually was at school. He didn't like to think he was turning into his father, but he was. His father had raised him to be misogynistic, arrogant, racist, homophobic, vain, and selfish, and a lot of the time Billy caught himself acting in a way Neil would. If Billy hadn't found out his true DS score, he probably would have grown into his father. Now that Billy knew who he truly was, he would do anything to keep that from happening. Neil had raised him to resent the type of person he (and Max) was. Neil had always wanted his only child to turn into a spitting image of himself; strong dom, head of the household, not afraid to take matters into his own hands, determined to do things (the way he thought was) the right way. The day Neil found out, Billy's life was ruined. He knew his father would never accept him, never love him again. He knew his mother in Heaven would disagree with Neil's ways, but it was she that died and not him. Billy wished it was the other way around. 

* * *

Neil was in the doorway as the Camaro sputtered to a stop in the driveway. Billy and Max turned to look at each other, eyes wide, and got out of the car before Neil noticed a holdup. Max grabbed her skateboard and backpack from the passenger's side and Billy gathered his school supplies from the small trunk. Billy slammed the trunk shut once he had his knapsack slung over his shoulder and he and Max headed inside. As was customary, Billy entered the door before her. They always did it this way so Neil would get caught up asking Max about her day and forget about Billy entering the house as well. And, as per usual, it worked. Billy heard the echoes of Neil asking Max about A.V. club as he silently crept to his room, study materials in hand. As soon as he entered his room, he shut the door behind him. He wished he could lock it too, but he knew the punishment for locking a door in  _Neil's_ house was surely a few swift kicks in the ribs, which Billy was not willing to risk. After all, he had a basketball game Saturday and he didn't want to boast new bruises underneath his basketball jersey. He could lie to his teammates and say he got into a brawl with someone, but he really didn't feel like making a trip next door tonight. He didn't care too much for the pitying looks and the way Mrs. Carson always asked if she should call Cheif Hopper. The answer was always no, but she asked anyway. Billy wondered why.

He had a history paper due tomorrow at the beginning of fifth period, and he was almost done editing the final rough draft. All that was left to do was finish editing the last page and handwrite the final draft onto a few clean sheets of notebook paper. Mr. Jertun was insistent that the margins were clean of stray marks, college ruled, white, not yellow paper, black ink, and no excess paper off the sides of the paper. Billy figured if he wanted the paper in such a particular way, he could provide the paper himself. Billy had to spend the money that he earned from the mechanic shop that he worked at on weekends and some weeknights on the paper and fountain pens down at the general store where Joyce Byers worked. The ones Mr. Jertun accepted were the most expensive variety of pen, but Billy figured if he wanted to pass the class with an A, he might as well do what the dick of a teacher wanted. 

Mr. Jertun didn't know to what extent Billy despised him. Billy hated the teacher because he would always treat Billy like a child that messed with his sister's toys instead of the nearly 18-year-old he was. He was practically oblivious to all of Billy's actions in the class, as long as he continued to turn in those "killer essays". Billy knew he was Jertun's favorite, but he always made sure to cause enough of a ruckus that no one would think that Billy Hargrove was the teacher's pet. Billy thought he could turn in a paper written on wide-ruled yellow paper in blue ink and Mr. Jertun would still give him 100%. He wasn't sure if it was because of pity or because his essays were really as "stellar" as Mr. Jertun claimed them to be. Billy saw that same trend in all of his classes. Teachers would give him high A's on projects and tests he had barely worked on or studied for, and, when he asked them about the grades, they would smile pityingly and tell him it was because he deserved it. Joseph on the team said it was because Ms. Foxhall had seen the bruises on his chest one time and assumed he must be getting beat on at home, which Joseph assured him was "totally untrue and uncool, dude". If only they knew, Billy thought to himself. 

Billy got lost in his paper, highlighting and revising the many mistakes he had made in his final rough draft. He wasn't sure why he cared so much when he knew he would get an A regardless, but he actually wanted to work for something, unlike that bitch Harrington. Harrington never had to work a single day in his life, and Billy was sure he could live off his parents' money for generations to come, never knowing hunger or poverty. His daddy paid off all the prestigious colleges to allow little Stevie in with his 2.4 GPA. What a douchebag. 

Billy angrily thought of Steve as his handwriting got messier and messier as his brain became clouded with thoughts of the 6D senior on his basketball team. Billy hated how he drove the Beamer around town like he was hot stuff, Wheeler on his arm at every football game, laughing with his prick friends at Tommy's party. Billy had hated Steve ever since he arrived in Hawkins. Steve had the life Billy had always dreamed of. Nice car, absent parents, huge house, a revolving door of girls, strong DS score, money, colleges jumping to accept him, multitudes of friends, fantastic good looks. It wasn't fair. 

A knock at the door and Billy pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. "Come in." Not like he had any choice, anyway.

Max poked her head and attached red mane through the door. "Time for dinner, fuckwipe. Mom made salmon," she said.

Billy groaned and Max giggled. "Be there in a minute, asshat." Billy figured he'd rather die than eat Susan's salmon again, but what choice did he have? His life was full of choices he couldn't make for himself, or ones that had obvious answers. Eat Susan's fish or have your head bashed in by your dickbag father.  _Your choice._  

Billy heard his joints creak as he pushed himself off his bed. His papers were disheveled in his wake, a few falling onto the floor. Billy just groaned again, thinking about how he'd have to pick them all up later. He had to be in the dining room within the next five minutes or risk facing punishment from Neil, and Billy didn't want to push his father more than he already had today. His  _liaison_ with Harrington had cost him an extra 10 minutes that he hadn't planned on spending and that resulted in him and Max being late back home. Hopefully, Max would cover for him and tell Neil some white lie like A.V. club had run over due to some new nerd equipment being shipped in the week prior. Billy thought he had heard her say something like that on the ride home.

As soon as he exited his room, his nose was assaulted with the vile scent of burnt fish. For once in her miserable life, could Susan try not to burn the damn dinner? Billy wasn't getting any nutrients from all this burnt bullshit Neil made them eat. Normally, he and Max would sneak out under the pretense of driving Max to the arcade when really they would go to Beatrice's Diner to get some food that might actually keep them alive for a bit longer. That would probably be the plan today after he and Max finished their respective homework. Food could wait. The paper could not.

Thankfully, when Billy arrived in the dining room, Max was still setting the table. Neil was sitting at the breakfast bar reading the living section of the newspaper as Susan struggled to get the fish off of the pan and onto the four plates. Billy caught a glimpse of a bed of rice pilaf and something that looked like a small side salad. He could probably go until tomorrow morning on the rice and salad. He wasn't sure he'd get the paper done before the diner closed.

Neil interrupted his thoughts without looking up from his paper. "Why don't you help your sister set the table, William?" Neil phrased it as a question as to not give Susan and Max the illusion that he was commanding his son when really he was. 

As soon as Billy was commanded, he felt his whole body go slack, thoughts of everything else in the world drifting into the back of his mind. He could only think of one thing as his entire body sung  _set the table set the table set the table help Max set the table._

His father laughed as he watched Billy's face go blank, all creases disappearing, the furrow in his brow receding into his forehead. "That's what I thought. Go fetch the fish knives from the kitchen."

"Yes, Sir." Said Billy. He felt his body carry him into the kitchen, gathering Susan's fish knives from the knife block sitting on the counter next to the toaster. He brought them to Max over at the dining room table. Once he completed the command, he felt his mind return back to normal and he was able to think again. The first thing back on his mind was how he had no idea why they even  _owned_ fish knives. Everyone else he knew only had steak and butter knives, but Neil insisted Billy use his money from the mechanic to buy Susan a set of the nicest knives at Sears this past Mothers Day. Every penny Billy made in his checks went straight into Neil's pocket, or at least Neil  _thought_ it did. He and Officer Callahan, one of Hopper's deputies that also owned the mechanic shop in the middle of town, had negotiated a deal that involved Callahan paying Billy half of his money under the table and half of it in checks. Billy had lied to Neil and told him that Callahan's Garage was running low on money and could only afford to pay Billy half of what he used to make and Neil sucked it up like a dry sponge. He had some sort of unspoken agreement with that bastard Hopper and his whole department that he would stay out of their business and under the radar if they, in turn, stayed out of his. Neil had some sort of weird respect and admiration for Officer Callahan, both being Vietnam vets and all. Neil was more than ecstatic to have his sub son working under a strong 5D dom like himself. 

Max nodded at the table where she was still arranging the forks and cups, so he took it upon himself to place each knife to the right of the plates while making sure the forks and salad forks were placed to the left. His mother had taught him table manners before she died, even when she thought he was a dom. She had always told him how it was only right for doms to know and have the same manners as subs. Secretly, Billy thought his mother knew the truth about him, and that was why she was teaching him all these things that traditional submissives were expected to do, just how she was trained by her submissive father when she was a girl. Somehow, subs, especially submissive women, always knew the truth. He suspected the same thing about 4S Susan, too. They were just too afraid to speak up to Neil. Frankly, Billy was also sure both doms and subs in Hawkins feared his 5D father and that it wasn't just the strong subs that his father seemed to steer towards choosing. Billy knew of some 6D doms in Hawkins, like Harrington and his father that could overpower Neil, but Neil still managed to make them quake in their boots. It was something about his DS score and the heavy masculine personality he carried around with him that made everyone so afraid of him. 

When everything was all set up, Max called Susan to bring the plates in. Max had recently presented as dominant and she had been testing her commands on her submissive parent like new doms usually did. She had no idea how her commands would affect Billy. Even the slightest hint of command in her voice made Billy want,  _yearn_ , to bend over backward for any whim she may have. Billy hated the feeling of being so weak, being at the beck and call of any dom who pleased to command him. His body just couldn't say no. There had been some progress lately in the world of submissives with monumental Supreme Court cases like Roe vs. Wade a couple years back, saying that submissives that had been commanded to do things by a dom with malicious intents were not responsible for their actions and instead of the submissive facing jail time, the commanding dom would serve instead. This had been a big win for all the submissives sitting in jail for crimes their/a dom had made them do. Billy knew of some instances where a dom had commanded their sub to commit things like murder, robbery, arson, and other terrible crimes. They had developed new technology that could examine the sub's brain chemical balances and trace back the signature of the dom that had commanded the submissive to do a certain task. 

Neil had been commanding Billy all his life, and he never once stopped to examine why his "dominant" son followed his commands so easily, never once rebutting. Billy supposed when Neil found out his true DS score, it must've clicked into place. It also clicked in Neil's thick skull that he could now command his son to do whatever he wanted him to do, and he sure as hell took advantage of it. Right now, he was smiling at how Billy barely managed to stop himself from going into the kitchen to gather the plates. He could barely resist following any dom's command when it was directed at any other submissive, being such a strong sub himself. The same thing happened in public at places like school and the grocery store. When a dom commanded their sub, Billy could barely suppress the urge to follow their commands. If the command had been directed at him, he would not be able to resist, even if said command came from a 1D.

Susan, face in that creaseless state, seemed to walk on air as she followed her daughter's command. She delicately set down the plates on the table. Everyone took their seats, all making sure to compliment Susan on a job well done like Neil expected them to. Up close, the fish looked even worse than it did in the pan. Both he and Max crinkled their noses, but, when presented with a glare from Neil, they wiped their faces and dug in. Billy barely managed to conceal a gag at the first bite of salmon. He discovered if that he ate a bite of it along with rice and mixed greens, the flavor of the fish was diluted and he was able to swallow it. He knew he'd have to eat every bite off his godforsaken plate before he could ask Neil to be excused. It was going to be a long meal. 

Susan made an attempt at polite conversation at the table in between bites of her terrible cooking, that, judging by her face, she didn't think was all that bad.

"Today at the supermarket I saw Mrs. Sinclair! Maxine, aren't you friends with her boy Lucas? The one everyone says is gay?" Max choked on her food as Billy barely suppressed a laugh. 

Max's cheeks flared red as she coughed, trying to dislodge the piece of fish stuck in her throat. She took a few long, audible gulps of water. Once she caught her breath, she responded to her mother's question. "Yeah, I'm friends with Lucas. And no, he's not gay? Who told you that?" Billy still chuckled into his shirt sleeve. Max glared at him.

Susan was oblivious to Max's choking episode as she seemed to be lost in thought about just  _who_ in her all submissive book club of gossiping middle-aged women told her this. When she remembered, she spoke again. "I think it was Karen Wheeler. She said something about that boy Sinclair always hitting on her Mike even though he knows Mike is straight and bonded to the youngest Byers." At this, Billy couldn't help but chuckle to himself again. Karen Wheeler also had a reputation for hitting on people too, except those people were teenage doms in Nancy's grade. Anyway, everyone knew her daughter Nancy was gay, dating 5S Jonathan Byers and all that. It was a bit weird for her to spread rumors about Lucas being gay when her own daughter was. 

Max looked slightly horrified while Neil looked like he was about to stab his knife in the table. "Susan, didn't I tell you to stay away from that Karen Wheeler? Her faggot sub daughter is dating that sub bitch Byers. This family has no business being around faggots and you know this! You are not to disobey me or ever see that disgusting woman again. And for you Maxine, if you want to see that  _boy_ you are friends with, you are  _not_ to do it in the house of that faggot. You understand me?" Susan looked the picture of submissive obedience and complacency at being commanded while Max had her arms crossed across her chest, clearly not intent on following Neil's commands. 

"Yes, dear. I apologize. It's just Karen makes the most  _delicious_ ham and cheese pinwheels. It's hard to stay away from meetings when I know she and her amazing cooking will be present," said Susan. Her airheaded admission softened Neil's scowl only a little bit.

"Learn how to make your own damn pinwheels, Susan. You ask your fellow subs there whether or not Wheeler is going to be there before you make arrangements to join one of your little meetings, you hear?" There wasn't as much command in Neil's voice as there had been a minute earlier, but Susan's face was still slack. 

"Of course, dear," came Susan's airy voice.

"William, Maxine, you are excused," said Neil, noticing Billy's and Max's empty plates.

As Billy and Max washed their plates, Max whispered into Billy's ear over the sound of the running water and Neil and Susan talking in the dining room. "Beatrice's?" She asked in his ear.

Billy shrugged a yes. He would just have to spend his free time before first period in the library before first period finishing his essay instead of harassing the freshmen with Tommy H. and Carol. They probably wouldn't miss him, and he would definitely not miss them, either. Being King of Hawkins High was hard work. He had no idea how Harrington put up with all those dumbasses for so long. It must've taken a lot out of him to do it for those long years. Billy had only been in Hawkins for a few months and he was already exhausted. 

"I'll go get my coat. You go tell Neil and Susan I'm taking you to the arcade." Max nodded and scampered off to the dining room as Billy put the dishes in the dishwasher, yet another futile appliance Neil had spent Billy's work money on. Billy sighed as he went to his room and tugged on a sweater over his t-shirt and pulled his leather jacket on over it. He really could've used a nice, warm jacket instead of the jean and leather jackets he had now, but if he went and bought himself a nice coat, Neil would question where he got the money for a coat from and probably command Billy into telling him the truth about the money he made at Callahan's Garage. Billy couldn't afford for that to happen.

He met Max by the front door. "Neil says we have to be home by ten or he's taking the keys to the Camaro." Billy nodded. Neil always threatened to take away Billy's keys, but then who would drive Max to school? 

Luckily for the both of them, it was only 8:15 so they had plenty of time to pig out at Beatrice's. Billy and Max ventured out into the cold February air and piled themselves into the Camaro, Billy immediately cranking up the rickety heater to full blast. The car, having sat in the driveway since they got home from school, was cold as shit with ice crystals starting to bloom on the windshield. Billy noticed them and turned on the defroster, causing the heat to come a little slower out the air vents than it had before. Max looked like she was going to complain but Billy shut her up with a quick glance before she could open her frog mouth. She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her again as Billy pulled out of the driveway.

Billy reached over to the center console and pressed play on his Dead Kennedys cassette that was already in the player and almost immediately, Max's hand shot up to turn it off and Billy hit it away. 

"What're you doing? You never said anything about my music before." 

"I don't like this song," Max said. Billy had to disagree. Call him mainstream, but  _Holiday in Cambodia_ was probably one of the Dead Kennedys' best songs.

"Um, why?"

"The way it talks about subs. I don't like it," Max said. Billy was expecting some sort of argument or debate, but after she said that, she shut down. 

"First of all, you're gay so why would you care? Secondly, it only says bad stuff about subs because it's political satire. They're mocking the politicians who talk about subs like that," Billy tried to explain to her, but he could tell she wasn't gonna hear it.

"Why would I care? First of all, because my friends are subs. Secondly, my  _brother_ is a sub! Why do you talk about them like that if you  _are_ one?" She asked demandingly.

"I don't care if your friends are subs. It's mocking politicians who talk about them like that. Do you really think I'm a misogynist? Because I'm not," Billy fired back. This shut Max up for the rest of the drive, and, when they got to the diner, Max hopped out without saying a word to Billy. She went straight to the counter and ordered herself a double cheeseburger with fries and Billy a strawberry milkshake and a grilled cheese with fries and extra ketchup. She found a table at the back corner of the restaurant and sat down, all before Billy was able to wrestle his coat off and lock the car. Billy walked in to find her sitting grumpily in the corner with their number placard sitting on the outer edge of the table so that Wendy, the waitress who usually worked this time of night, could see it easily and bring them their food quickly. When Billy slid down in the booth across from her, she didn't look up at him. His seat was facing the kitchen and the door, so he had plenty to look at besides her. 

Billy was thinking about their mini argument they'd had in the Camaro and thinking about the lyrics to the song. There was only one line like that, and Billy knew that Jello was a sub himself. He knew about internalized misogyny and all that from the health classes they sometimes had instead of the regular gym periods and all that. Billy was glad they didn't separate the doms and subs. It would've sucked. Max and her brother could find something else to be mad about. The song could stay out of it. And, about Max's brother, did Billy miss something? She had never talked about having another sibling back in California. Maybe the brother lived with her dad or something? Billy knew Max's dad had abandoned Susan and her a while back, and maybe the reason she didn't talk about her brother was for the same reason she didn't talk about her dad? Maybe she just slipped up when she mentioned her brother. She probably hadn't meant to, Billy reasoned.

Billy decided to ask her about it. If she got mad about it, it was fine with him. She was already pissed off at him right now, so why not beat the dead horse?

Billy kept his voice down, trying to keep his tone as meek as possible when he asked about the mystery brother. He didn't want to seem menacing.

"Max," he began. He waited until she turned her attention towards him and away from the wall before he continued, "in the car, you said something about a sub brother. Did you have a brother back in California? I'm assuming he was older than you because he presented before you moved away. Was he grown? Is he bonded?"

At this moment, Max chose to burst out laughing. She hooted and hollered until a bunch of looks from the other patrons caused her to move down into a quieter laugh, her shoulders crinkling and tears coming to her eyes as her face turned red as a tomato. She held up a hand to Billy and tried to catch her breath, but she just started laughing/shaking again. This went on for a good minute until she was finally able to catch her breath and wipe her under eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. 

"Oh my god, you're really a dumbass, aren't you? I can't believe you're in AP English, because you're the biggest idiot I've ever met in my life. Billy, you douchebag, I'm talking about  _you_! Don't you realize that before you get ready in the morning, when we're all eating breakfast, that you smell like chocolate chip cookies and strawberries? And then, after you put on that stupid cologne of yours, I can't smell it anymore? Don't you realize I know where you're sneaking off to when you tell me you need to use the bathroom while we're in the mall? I  _know_ you're sneaking off to the Dominant perfume counter in Sears to buy some scent-muter! Don't you think I see you flinch every time I command Mom? Or how your shoulders relax whenever Neil commands you? Don't you two realize you're not being subtle, having him command you discreetly like that? Billy, Jesus, I'm not  _blind,"_ Max said. SHe was about to burst into another bout of obnoxious laughter when she saw Billy's face, white as a sheet.

"W-what? You knew?" Billy couldn't believe someone knew his biggest secret. Neil was gonna beat his ass when he found out. 

"Yeah, I knew. Right after I presented, when I came home from the DS center, I could smell you and I knew. I'm sure everyone at school would put two and two together if they saw you without your cologne," Max explained.

It seemed like the restaurant went silent around them. Billy's mind was buzzing but he couldn't think. He didn't know what to do. He only felt one emotion: fear. Fear of Neil and what was gonna happen. 

Billy, face still white, looked up and made eye contact with Max. "Maxine, I'm being serious. You  _cannot_ tell anyone. Especially Neil. He knows I'm a sub, but if he finds out someone else besides him knows, he's going to kill me. I don't think he'll make life so easy for you anymore, either.  _Please,_ Maxine. You can't tell anyone," Max shook her head yes. 

"Yeah, I know. I can hear him when he grumbles about you after you leave. I hear him talk to Susan about what he calls 'the sub I work with'. Some of the stuff he says about you is really scary, Billy," Max said. Her face had reached the same pale shade that Billy's was at the moment, and she looked like she was about to try. When she opened her mouth again, her voice sounded like she gargled a cup of nails.

"Billy," she whispered. "We have to help each other. We have to keep each other safe from Neil. We have to promise each other." 

"Yeah," Billy whispered, just as quietly. "I promise." At this, Max reached across the table and wove her fingers through Billy's. 

"You really are the best brother. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're pretty cool too, scumbag."

"I hate you," Max said. They both laughed. 

* * *

 

By the time he and Max got home, it was almost eleven. Susan was already asleep as they could tell from the window of her and Neil's room. The light in the bedroom was off but the light in the living room was still on. As soon as Billy and Max pulled into the driveway, they could both tell something bad was gonna go down. It was their own fault for losing track of time messing with the jukebox at Beatrice's, but they could both tell that Neil was going to blow it way out of proportion. Max turned towards Billy, eyes wide.

"What do we do?" She asked.

Billy was weary of what was coming. He had school tomorrow, but it seemed he wouldn't be playing on the skins team during gym class tomorrow. He sighed. "The usual, I guess? You slip in past Neil and I'll stay to get yelled at. You're gonna want to get in the bed before he notices you're gone. I'll deal with him. Tell him you wanted to beat Dustin at Dig Dug or something and you got caught up in the game, not realizing what time it was. That's a partial truth," he told Max. She nodded again. 

"Okay. Good luck," said Max. They got out of the car, taking their coats with them. Billy locked the doors of the Camaro, wondering if he'd have to walk to school tomorrow or not. Most likely not, but Neil might want to make him suffer in the cold Indiana winter. Billy had a feeling the cold wouldn't relent for a while, and, if he had to deal with this damn snow for much longer, he might scream. He had cabin fever from being trapped inside for so long, not able to go outside and do anything. In Santa Monica, it was only a few degrees cooler during the winter. The summers were still sweltering hot, but Billy would rather be sweating his ass off than freezing it off. He was running out of clean sweaters faster than he could wash them.

When they reached the front door after trudging through almost a foot of snow, a journey that would usually take 30 seconds at most, now took 5 minutes, Max opened the door. It swung open with its usual eerie creak and the light coming from the living room washed over Billy and Max. When the door opened enough, Billy could see Neil sitting in his armchair next to the green fireplace, smoking a cigarette and watching the late night programming. Like they discussed in the car, Max practically ran to her room and left Billy defenseless against his father. 

Billy tugged off his shoes and placed them next to the fireplace.

"Close the damn door, boy! Were you raised in a damn barn?" Neil commanded him. Billy's shoulders relaxed and he walked over to the door, shutting it softly and locking the deadbolt.

Billy slowly turned to face his father who was still watching the T.V. When it went to commercial, Neil flipped it off and stood up to his full 6 foot 2 height. He was only a couple inches taller than Billy, but he practically towered over his son. 

"Now," he drawled, slowly approaching Billy and making him feel cornered, "tell me why you and that little she-devil were late?" From this close, Billy could smell the whiskey on his father's breath. He had no idea how Neil could drink that shit- every time Billy tried as much, he ended up vomiting after one drink. Just the smell of whiskey was making him queasy.

"I'm sorry, sir. Maxine and her friend were having a tournament and we all lost track of time. I realize I shouldn't have kept her out that long, especially on a school night. I apologize," Billy said. He was trying his best to bullshit Neil, hoping his father would accept his shitty apology and let him go to bed. He needed his rest so he could be in the right state of mind to finish his paper tomorrow morning instead of falling asleep on top of it.

Neil looked down into his son's eyes, whiskey and anger making them hard. "I thought I told you to be home at ten. I trusted you," he glared, "I  _trusted_ you to have the responsibility to make sure your sister got home on time, and you couldn't even handle that! This is the second time now you have disobeyed me like this. Do you remember what happened last time you disobeyed me like this?" Billy shuddered, remembering how badly his father had beat him when Billy had failed to bring Max home on time from the Byers' house. He wasn't about to risk getting the same punishment he had gotten last time.

"Sir, I'm truly sorry. I lost track of time. It won't happen again. I promise," Billy said. He hoped his father was in a good mood and would just let him off easily. 

Neil glared at his son even more. "That's exactly what you said last time, boy," he said in a whisper. His father's quiet anger was even more intimidating to Billy. The only time his father acted like this was when he was  _really_ mad. Billy shivered.

"I think it's time I teach you a lesson. Something you'll remember the next time you  _'lose track of time'._ "  _Oh, fuck oh fuck oh fuck._ Billy was really in for it now. 

Billy looked at his father from below, trying to make his most convincing don't-hurt-me face. "Sir, I'm really sorry. It was an accident. I will make sure it doesn't happen again. I swear."

Neil just laughed in his son's face. "Great. If it won't happen again, you won't have to be punished again. But, you aren't off the hook, boy."

"Please, sir. Don't take my keys. There's so much snow outside. Maxine and I won't be able to make it to school walking," Billy said. 

Neil chuckled again, his pupils growing wide. "Don't worry, boy. You're going to need that car. When I'm done with you, you won't even be able to walk tomorrow," said Neil, licking his teeth.

All of the color drained out of Billy's face and the tears he was holding back crept out of his eyes. "Please, sir, please don't. Please. I'm begging you. I'll do  _anything._ "

His father laughed the cold, hollow laugh Billy was getting used to hearing. Suddenly, Neil lashed out and struck Billy's cheek with his fist. Billy felt his teeth clatter and a sharp, blooming pain take place in his jaw. He fell to the ground, landing on his back, propped up on his elbows. Now, the tears were flowing freely, mixing with the blood coming out of the cut his father had inflicted on him with his many ugly rings. 

Billy saw his father standing above him laughing at his son's plight. Everything was blurry and tinged with red and his ears were ringing, but he still managed to make out the sound of his father's cruel mocking laugh. "Get up," he commanded. Billy had no choice but to struggle to get on his feet, stumbling around in the dark, trying to pull his aching body off the floor. 

Once he was back up, Neil looked at him like he was assessing the damage. 

"Take off your pants and get on your hands and knees on the floor," He commanded. Billy didn't move. Every ounce of his submissive brain was screaming that he needed to do as the dom said, but his conscious brain was retaliating and, for the moment, winning. He faltered, his body wanting to do as his father said, but he stood his ground. 

Neil saw his son failing to follow his command, and he practically howled in rage. "I said get on the damn floor, boy!" He reeled his fist back and hit his son in the ribs as hard as he could, feeling the satisfaction of a few bones cracking under his fist. "Get on the fucking floor before I make you!" 

The strength of the command had Billy falling on his knees immediately, throwing his pants off and getting into the position his father had told him to. With all of his conscious brain, he wanted to get up and punch Neil in his stupid, fucked-up face and get the fuck out of here, but his submissive brain was stronger than his conscious one. Once again, he cursed whomever was up there in the sky. Why hadn't he fucking offed himself already? Why was he still doing this, this fucked-up routine of going to school, being ostracised, driving Max around, and getting beat up by his own  _father?_ What was holding him back?

Billy heard his dad's pants unzipping and he let out a sob. "Help! Maxine, Susan, someone! Help me!" Neil heard him and kicked him in the ribs. He put a hand over his son's nose and mouth, clamping it hard over Billy's face. Billy began to feel dizzy after a moment, and he fell into black as his body fell into unconsciousness. 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long- school just started and I've been working a lot, blah blah blah. I hope you guys enjoy this kinda short chapter and make sure to leave your feedback! I really appreciate it.

Billy woke up with his cheek stuck to the floor. He groaned, attempting to push himself off the ground and onto his feet. He felt a sharp pain in his back, like someone had taken a knife and carved a path from his tailbone all up his spine and around his shoulders. His entire backside was on fire, and, if he tried to get up again, he was almost certain he would fall back down again into the mess on the floor that Billy discovered with further examination was a mess of pink liquid that looked like a combination of blood and something else, mixing together and drying into a sticky puddle on the floor. The hardwood was doing no favors for his back, but he'd have to find someone help him get off of his feet. It was still dark where he was lying in the living room, no light coming through the tiny windows, and he assumed no one was going to be up for at least another couple hours. He could either claw his way up or stay here on the floor with blood covering him and sticking to his hair and clothes. 

He sighed to himself, seeing he had no choice but to bear the pain and get up. He slowly positioned his arms under him and brought himself up on his hands and knees. When he was up, he almost fell down again and passed out. He saw white as he found out the knife trail led even lower, around his ass and inside his body. He felt like he had been turned into a popsicle, his insides destroyed. He panted, almost letting out a sob at the blinding pain that was all over his body. When he breathed, his ribcage felt like it was about to explode. His back, his chest, his neck, his ass- everything felt like he had gone through a steamroller. 

Billy allowed himself a few more breaths and he pushed himself up onto his feet. He had to bite down on his hand to keep from screaming, the pain was so bad. He needed to go to the hospital, but he knew there was no way in hell he would be able to drive himself there, much less get far enough out of the house to do it. He knew, today being Friday, he had an AP environmental science test today, but Billy wasn't going to make it to school today. Luckily, there was only one day until the weekend so he could have two additional days to recover without any repercussions from missing school. Neil would be angry at his son missing another day of school due to injuries, but he also knew there was no way to explain the very visible injuries (especially the cut on Billy's face) to any school staff. Neil wouldn't mind his son missing school today, but he was not going to drive Billy to the hospital or use the money Billy earned to pay for it. Since everything was coming out of Billy's pocket, calling the ambulance was out of the question. Billy didn't have health insurance except for the insurance he got while he was on the job, saying that if Billy were to get injured working at Callahan's Garage that the garage would be responsible, but Billy assumed every employed person had those same benefits. Since he was at home and injured by someone in his immediate family instead of a piece of heavy machinery, he assumed he didn't have the same coverage. 

Billy really needed to get to the hospital but he didn't have any way to get there. Last time he had needed a ride to the hospital, he had walked over to the lady next door and asked her for a ride but he didn't know her number and he was in no state to walk over there. He  _could_ ask Max to drive him, he knew she had been working on her driving skills and all, being almost 15, but if Neil were to find out he put Max in danger behind the wheel, he would rip Billy a new one larger than the state of Texas. So, she was out of the question. He didn't exactly have any friends to drive him, and he was absolutely not going to call Tommy fucking H to help him out. Tommy would probably laugh in his face and hang up if he didn't know that as soon as Billy was healthy again he would bash Tommy's head in with his fists. Plus, he was just a plain annoying prick who thought he was more special than anyone else. 2D bastard thought he would run the school before he realized that 2D is pretty weak. In Billy's opinion, it's Harrington who should run the school. The boy was one of the most powerful doms there and he had money, good looks, and a nice car. And, he wasn't an annoying suck up like his senior counterpart. Hopefully, at the end of this year, when Tommy and his bitch Carol were gone,  Billy could move on and get some good fucking friends he didn't want to stab in the eyes every time they opened their mouths. Honestly, Tommy and Carol were perfect matches for each other. Billy never knew how Harrington could stand to be around them. He was better than that.

"Harrington!" Billy said out loud to no one in particular (unless you count the floor, that is). He knew he and Harrington weren't on the best of terms, but he was the only other person in this town that gave half of a shit about him other than Max. Billy knew he incessantly tormented Harrington, but he honestly thought it was all in good fun. He did give Harrington a half-assed apology a few weeks back and since then he and Harrington had been both playing on the shirts team during gym (Billy had to switch teams because if anyone saw the mess of bruises across his torso he'd be in deep shit) and Billy had started to more politely give Harrington pointers during games. "Plant your feet" had been the most common tip, but, if Billy were being honest, it was the best one. Harrington and his wobbly doe-like legs could really be a lot better if he just kept his feet planted.

The problem now was: how was Billy going to get to the kitchen to get the phone from off the hook so he could call Harrington? 

Billy sighed to himself. He would have to crawl to the kitchen if he wanted to use the phone, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be easy. He braced himself and started to raise himself back up to his hands and knees, wincing at the pain shooting up his back and chest. He just gritted his teeth together and moved his right arm forward, followed by his left leg, followed by his left arm, followed by his right leg. He continued until he was almost to where the phone was. He almost collapsed on himself, his arms wavering and sweat trickling across his brow. He clenched his teeth and hissed through them. He was almost to the phone, and, once he got there, he could call Harrington who could drive him to the hospital where he could get some damn pain medicine and hopefully some sort of bandage or stitches for his face. 

Bracing himself once more, he pushed his left arm in front of him, then moved his right leg forward, then his right arm, then his left leg. Left right right left. Left right right left. Soon, Billy was at the phone. He silently thanked whoever the fuck was up in the clouds as he tugged on the cord causing the phone to fall down to where he was. He breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly, he pressed the numbers that he had begun to know so well.

The line trilled for a few moments and then picked up with a click. "Who is this? Do you have any idea how fucking early it is?" Billy felt his whole body flush. He was beyond relieved to hear Steve's voice, even if it was slightly annoyed and grumpy. At hearing the 6D's voice all 7 submissive genes in Billy's body felt like they were covered by a blanket of  _warm_ and  _comfortable._

Billy struggled to open his mouth and talk to Steve even if his body was screaming at him to reach out to him. On the other end, Steve grew more impatient. 

"Who is this? Is this a prank call? It's too fucking early for me to even be  _answering_ the damn phone. Tell me who you are or I'll hang up," Steve warned. 

Billy started to sweat, his whole body beginning to burn.  _Say something say something say something._  Billy couldn't resist.

"Steve," he choked out. On the other line, Steve was silent. Billy didn't know whether or not Steve had heard him so he spoke up again. 

"Steve. I need your help," he whispered into the receiver. Still, Steve said nothing. Billy was growing more and more wary of his actions and the pain he was in. He tried one last time.

"Please," he said so quietly he barely even heard himself. If Steve ignored him, or worse, hung up, he would have no choice but to stay where he was and risk his father seeing him when he woke up, which Billy guessed was going to be soon based on how the sun was just now crowning past the clouds, illuminating the windows outside the kitchen with orange and pink.

Billy was about to just put the phone to the side. He couldn't reach the hook from where he was on the floor, so he couldn't hang up. He figured he would wait until either Steve said something or he hung up. Whichever came first.

Billy almost,  _almost,_ threw the phone across the floor when Steve's soft breathing returned to his ears. "Billy?" Steve asked just as quietly as Billy had the moment before. "Is that you?" He breathed.

Billy could cry from happiness. "Steve. I- I need you to come to my house. I need you to drive me to the hospital. As soon as you can," he added. 

He could hear Steve breathing on the other line. "What? Why do you need to go to the hospital? Why are you asking me? Billy, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Please, Steve, help me."

Billy could hear Steve sigh through the line. "I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone, leaving Billy still grasping the phone in his now clammy hands. He hadn't anticipated calling Steve would be harder than getting beat up, but it was. Steve was the last person on his list though, and, if he hadn't answered, Billy wasn't sure he'd even make it to the hospital. Neil sure as hell wouldn't drive him, and he was pretty sure Neil would make up a story to appease Susan's mother-hen tendencies and Max's worries. His best bet was Steve, even if Steve couldn't stand him. Billy would take what he could get and if, for now, that was mutual apathy, he would deal with it in time. Sometimes, it was hard to even be around Harrington. All 7 submissive genes in his body were screaming for him to jump Steve's bones and he didn't think he could ignore them for much longer if he didn't do something about it. For now, that something had been constant daydreaming about Steve during all his classes. His grades were starting to take a hit, even his literature class, and Billy knew he needed to do something permanent, whether it be jumping Steve or getting him back with the scent of another sub on him. If the unconscious part of Billy's brain were to smell another sub on who his body had deemed his bondmate, it would likely go into some kind of downward spiral, starting with depression, then illness, and, if it was to get very bad, like in cases of infidelity during long-term marriages, death. Billy didn't think anything would happen to him. He had never done any bond-worthy things with Steve to make his body think they were bondmates besides press up close to him in gym and see him naked in the showers but then again, Billy did that with everyone on his team, who were all also doms and his body hadn't reacted to any of them. Billy didn't know what it was about Steve that drew him in so much, but he didn't like where this was going. If his deadliest secret came out, Neil would kill him before he even realized something was wrong, and that was a risk he wouldn’t- _couldn’t_ take.

* * *

 

Harrington showed up about 20 minutes later. Billy knew the drive from Harrington’s house to his was only about 10 minutes, but he assumed Harrington probably had to get dressed and get the motivation to get out of bed and get to Billy’s house. Billy was surprised he even showed up.

When he came to the house, Harrington didn’t even bother to knock. He jingled the front doorknob and pushed it open. Luckily for the both of them, Neil never kept the doors locked. Neil always talked about how they lived in the middle of fucking nowhere and that no one in asscrack Indiana was going to break into their house, much less steal their shit. No one would give a damn about stealing the plastic plates Susan washed and used over and over. If they wanted cheap cutlery they could go down to the general store and pick themselves up a nice big stack for much less of a hassle. Another reason the front door was always unlocked was that Neil had slammed the door closed in a fit of rage and the lock no longer worked. Neil liked to go with the first story.

Harrington easily weaved his way around the creaky floorboards, surprising Billy. He was silent as he picked his way through the living room over to the kitchen, carefully maneuvering around the shards of glass scattered around the floor from the broken coffee table, or the clutter the books had made when they fell off their places on the bookcase. He didn’t make a single sound, and Billy wouldn’t have been able to tell he was there except the way he muttered a quiet “fuck” when he saw the way Billy’s face looked through the strained light coming through the kitchen blinds.

“I realize I look like a real beauty right now, Harrington, but if you could just do me a solid and check me into the nearest hospital, that would be absolutely fantastic,” Billy said sarcastically through his teeth.

Harrington must’ve been in shock or some shit, Billy thought, because he didn’t move or say anything for a few minutes, just stood there like the useless 6D he was.

Billy cleared his throat. “A little help here would be nice, I think,” he said to the silent Harrington.

“Fuck, shit, right. Okay. I just need to get you on your feet and to the car, and then I can drive you over to Hawkins General,” said Steve, attempting to get his hands under Billy’s armpits, flaring up some sort of bruise his dad had knocked into him a couple hours beforehand.

“Fuck, Harrington, that hurts,” Billy said between clenched teeth.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t know how to go about doing this. You’re heavier than you look.”

“Really know how to make a lady feel special, don’t you, Harrington?” Steve tried once again to get a good grip under Billy’s armpits to pull him up, and, this time, Billy didn’t say anything even if it hurt worse than the last. Harrington struggled for a moment, losing his control of a boneless Billy, but he finally managed to get Billy off of the floor and onto his feet to escort him to his car. He shuffled Billy out of the kitchen, through the living room and its maze of creaky floorboards, and into the cold air without making a single noise besides his slight grunting at Billy’s weight under his breath.

Overall, Harrington had done a pretty good job getting Billy out of the house without making a single sound or waking Neil or one of the Mayfields, but there was still the problem of getting him off the porch and down the slippery front steps and to his waiting car with the keys in the ignition, heat still running.

“Okay, Hargrove, I’m really going to need your help on this one.” Billy groaned. “I mean, I know you can’t really walk and all, I just need you to listen to me and lean into me on the way down. I don’t need you breaking any more ribs before I even _get_ you there,” said Steve. Billy grunted his acknowledgment.

“Okay, on the count of three, we’re going to start down these stairs,” Harrington instructed. “One, two… three.” Harrington guided first himself forward, and then he positioned Billy’s limp body and lifted him down the first stair. Billy was surprised once more at Harrington’s strength. Who knew what was hiding under all those ugly JCrew sweaters.

Steve did the same thing for the last two steps and then Billy was finally on the icy sidewalk. He was almost to Steve’s car, and then maybe he could unthaw his nose. Steve had been helping him down for around 10 minutes now and the freezing air was really starting to take its toll. Imagine Billy ever being smart enough to grab a damn jacket before leaving the damn house.

Harrington helped him move the last couple of steps, and then, finally, Harrington was helping him into the leather interiors of his hideous brown beamer and strapping him in with the seatbelt. When he was finished with Billy, he walked around to the driver’s side of the car and strapped himself in the same like they were a bunch of safety Joe’s. Billy had never been in the car with Harrington, but, by the way he took so much precaution in checking the rearview mirrors and the gas gauge, Billy could tell it would probably be a long ride. Maybe, if he got the chance and wasn’t paralyzed from the waist down, he could take Harrington on a _real_ drive someday, on one of those never-ending dirt roads they seemed to have an abundance of in Hawkins. That was also depending on Billy getting his driving privileges back before he died, which he didn’t count on happening any time soon.

Billy really didn’t understand why he kept thinking about Harrington like they were fucking bonded or some other lovey-dovey type shit. Billy in actuality knew very few couples who were bonded in real life, Wheeler & Byers Junior being one of them. They were ridiculously lucky to even be _bonded_ in the first place- but at their age? It was almost unheard of.

Billy’s mind kept drifting in and out of consciousness, and, in between the flashes of dark, his mind was showing him visions of him and Harrington. First, they were in the car, in the same positions they were now, with Billy curled up against the wall and Steve with his legs spread far apart, one hand grasping the steering wheel, and, unlike they were now, grasping Billy’s left hand in his own. He was having a bit of difficulty operating the stick with one hand, but he wasn’t going to give up Billy’s hand any time soon.

The next image his head showed him he and Steve were on the cliff overlooking the quarry, sitting on one of Susan’s knitted blankets, a spread of peanut butter sandwiches and soda laid out in front of them. Billy watched as Steve’s eyes lit up as he turned away to laugh at one of his kids chasing around another one with a stick, yelling something like “he took my sandwich!”

The next image Billy saw was one that made his cheeks grow hot. They were back on Old Cherry Lane and Billy was bumbling around in the kitchen, humming along to the radio as he fixed Steve something to eat like a submissive housewife would, almost like Susan did when Neil came home from work early. Steve was sitting at the kitchen table doing his math homework, his brow furrowed in concentration as he struggled with his language arts homework. He and Billy were in the same class, so, when Steve finished the rough draft for his essay, Billy would proofread it before he moved on to the final draft. Billy, too, was working on the same essay, but he had already finished it. Steve was taking a bit longer because of his dyslexia, the letters getting scattered around in his brain, making it harder for him to write his essay efficiently. Luckily for the both of them, Billy had made them both start writing a week and a half before the due date so they could both get their essays written and submitted on time.

Billy dusted off his hands on the old t-shirt he was wearing, wiping off the residue of whatever it was he was working on. His mind was foggy around the edges and the only thing his perspective would allow him to see was his friend (or was it enemy? Billy wasn’t sure) working on his work at the table. Suddenly, Steve’s voice distracted him from his task.

“Billy,” Steve addressed him. Billy looked over and caught his eye. “Bring me some of whatever it is you’re making. It smells delicious.”

Billy almost gasped. An ordinary dom or low sub probably wouldn’t be able to distinguish it, but all 7 of Billy’s submissive genes kicked in as he heard Steve command him. He felt the familiar sense of warmth and relaxation wash over his body the same way it did when Neil commanded him, but this time, the sense of relaxation felt comforting and Billy didn’t feel the all-too-familiar sense of dread that overtook him at being victim to his father’s commands. In fact, it felt _good_ to be commanded by Steve like that. It made him feel like he had a sense of purpose and he was excited that Steve had chosen him to do it.

He turned around and put some of the cookies (ah, that was what he was working on) onto a plate and brought them out to Steve. When he set them down on the table in front of the 6D, the smile Steve gave him was brighter than the sun and it made him tingle from his head to his toes.

“Come down here,” Steve breathed, the most likely unintentional command slipping from between his lips, making Billy feel like he was floating on air when he followed it. Billy bent down expectantly, waiting for Steve to maybe share a bite of his cookie with him, but, to Billy’s surprise, Steve captured Billy’s jaw with his hands, moved Billy’s mouth towards his own, and captured Billy’s mouth in his own, causing Billy to let out the pleasantly surprised gasp he held in from earlier.

Steve kissed his unresponsive mouth for a few seconds, then pulled back, brow once again furrowed.

“Baby? What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Billy couldn’t help but gape like a fish. He was absolutely speechless and he didn’t know if he could even say anything to fill the angry silence.

“Um, I..” Billy’s vision cut to black again, and he woke up back in the car, Steve tugging at the sleeve of his grey t-shirt, car door open with the frost biting his cheeks.

“C’mon Billy, we need to get you inside. You need to see a doctor, and soon. You’re losing a lot of blood,” said a concerned looking Steve.

Slowly, Billy rose from the comfortable chair, leaning and pulling on Steve for support as he got up. Steve once again tucked an arm under his shoulders, causing him to wince in pain, but Billy let it be and let himself be led into the concrete facility. If there was one thing that was scarier than his father, it was a hospital. Hospitals were always where scary news broke out, and, to be honest, Billy wasn’t prepared.

* * *

 


End file.
